Premonitions of Love
by AshAckles
Summary: Strong Character death


**(I dedicate and credit this short story to my friend Jordan, who gave this idea)**

-Premonitions of love-

Lydia awoke to the sounds of her breath hitching, she was sweating nervously, she kept having nightmares, it was always of someone dying, people she didn't even know and then she would hear on the news the next day of the persons apparent death, it frightened her, she couldn't even help this person because the dreams would come at night and how could she know the person was going to die?

She was a banshee, that much she knew, she was still getting used to her powers, or lack their of. She was always aware when someone would die, she would feel it, but now, her powers were growing, now she was having nightmares of people dying. She tried talking to Derek about it, she didn't want to worry Scott with this, but Derek always told her it was just a coincidence, but the truth was, he was worried about it, he didn't want to scare her.

Lydia was walking the halls of the school when she heard two girls chatting.

"did you hear about the guy that died?" one girl said shutting her locker.

"Yes, oh my god, how scary, he was sliced right in half" she heard the other one gasp.

Lydia's eyes widened, just like her dream she thought. She felt an arm on her shoulder as she jumped.

"Whoaaa" she heard as she turned around to face Stiles.

"Oh, hey stiles" she smiled.

"You alright?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, fine" she half smiled.

"So i'm going to the abandoned warehouse after school with scott to try and locate those skeleton men, wanna come?" he asked with a big smile, she had to laugh at his ambition, he always got so excited over the scariest things

"No, I can't, I have a big test in Algebra tomorrow, I really have to study" she admitted.

"Alright, cool, see ya later?" he said as more of a question than a statement.

She nodded as he turned to walk the other way..

Later that night, Lydia was on her bed, her books sprawled in front of her, she started feeling a hot, and headache was coming on, she grabbed her head as it got more intense.

She saw Stiles, in the warehouse and the berserker walking towards him, The berserker hit stiles which sent him falling to the ground, their was blood everyone, she saw stiles lying on the ground, barely breathing...

The flash ended and Lydia was sweating, tears rolling down her cheeks

"Stiles" she said in a whisper.

She grabbed her phone, dialing his number.

"Come on Stiles, answer" she said as his phone just kept ringing

She hung up the phone and threw it on her bed "DAMMIT" she yelled, she grabbed her keys off the nightstand and her bed..

Lydia drove to the abandon warehouse, she spotted Stiles jeep in the driveway, she jumped out of her car and ran inside fast.

"STILES... SCOTTT" She yelled out.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked walking around the corner, she turned on her heel fast and ran to him, hugging him tight.

"Thank god you're okay" she exclaimed not letting go.

"I'm fine" he smiled into her strawberry blonde hair, she smelled good, he recalled.

Lydia smiled into his shoulder, when she saw behind stiles, the berserker.

"Stiles" she said as she pushed him to the side.

He looked and spotted the skeleton monster walking towards Lydia as she backed into a wall.

"NOOOOO" he screamed as he got up and ran in front of Lydia, just as the berserked hit him, with one clean swoop to the ground, slicing his stomache open with his claws, the berserker soon then left.

"STILES" Lydia screamed.

Lydia watched it happen, just like her newfound premonition, in the same way, the only part her premonition left out, was him saving her. She fell to the ground, grabbing him and pulling him close to her.

"Stiles, please open your eyes" She demanded as he did so.

"Lydia..." he started but was stopped by her.

"Don't, whatever you're going to say, save it, okay?" she said as a tear slipped down her cheek "You're going to be fine" she promised.

Scott heard all the ruckus and walked around the corner, seeing and smelling all the blood, he saw Lydia holding his bestfriend in his lap, watching the scene with tears in his eyes.

"I... I... just" he breathed in, talking was becoming hard for him, "let.. me say this" he stuttered out.

She nodded, she knew he wouldn't make it out of the warehouse, she was now crying openly.

"I... love" he started tears now in his eye "you lydia" he was crying "I know you never loved me" he looked in her tear filled eyes.

"I do, I do love you" she admitted "I thought we had more time" he looked at her as she bent over and pressed her lips to his.

She pulled away as he tried to force a smile.

"Tell scott" he started as Scott lifted his head to listen "Tell him he's the bravest guy I know, he really is my bestfriend and I was lucky to be his friend" he said as Lydia nodded "and tell my dad" Lydia perked up now, his dad, what was she going to say to the Sherriff "Tell my dad, I loved him and not to be sad and check on him when you can, please? he likes you" Stiles admitted, Lydia smiled.

"I will, I Promise" she said in a clear whisper, her voice raspy "please don't die stiles, please" she pleaded with him..

"I love you, Lydia Martin" he said once again "Can you do me one more favor?" he asked and she said yes "kiss me?" He asked.

She bent over once more and kissed him, this time with feeling and eagerness.

She hated this more than the time she thought Jackson was going to die, Stiles didn't deserve this, he was innocent and small and deserved this least of all, Stiles was a real hero, he was dying because he saved her and she was so mad that she listened to her premonition, if she hadn't of showed up, Scott and Stiles never would have split up and he wouldn't have went to look for her.

She looked down and noticed Stiles had died in her arms, she bent over crying, holding him closer to her now, she felt another hand on her shoulder as she looked up through tears and saw Scott standing above her.

"he's gone" she whispered.

"I know" he said, tears evident on his face.

they sat their with Stiles lifeless body awhile longer before they finally called the sherriff, his dad. 


End file.
